Eden's Boys
by Kagetsuya
Summary: The Earthian guys-- in a rock band. TWT, semi-AU, slight OOC


This idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while... The fic ran wild. I guess kinda because I let the muses have at it without any supervision (::currently banging head on keyboard for that::) There's a job amid the crap, I know that... Um um... Sternlied is German for "star songs." I asked Seravi to help me with a particular name and that's what he gave me. So... Enjoy! Or, at least, humor me and pretend to enjoy it. ^_~;

Title: Eden's Boys

Author: Kagetsuya

Pairings: R+M/M+R, K+C

Rating: G(? o_o;)

Warnings: Shounen ai, insanity (on the author's part), excessive bishounenness (who's complaining?), unbeta-ed (yep. it's allll my fault), OOCness (^^;;;;;)

Disclaimer: Songs (Mr. Children's "Innocent World," TOKIO's "Shijousaigai no Kureijii Ravu," and "Tactics" from Rurouni Kenshin) and charas are copyright by their respective companies, artists, etc. The original characters mentioned here are in no way related to their namesakes. I just pulled random names out of the air and used them... ^_^;

Note: It's just a bunch of fun crap I decided to have, mainly to have Raphael strutting and all four bishounen in sexy, sexy outfits. It fits in no timeline whatsoever, except perhaps its own. Don't mind the whole lot of it.

Archive: FF.net, mah page (when Seravi-san helps me out wiff' it)

Writing conventions: + + + + + = scene change, [ ] = lyrics

"Kagetsuya... Onegai... Tell me why we're doing this again..."

The amethyst-eyed youth whirled in front of the full-length mirror, eyeing his black leather outfit with a sour expression. He tugged at the straps in the front of his vest, wishing he could hook them all up instead of just the bottom one, but knowing the futility of the thought. The vest was designed to have those leather straps going across the front, but the *style* dictated they all be left unhooked but for the last one.

His lover grabbed him from behind, wrapping strong, possessive arms around him. He shivered as Kagetsuya ran fingers all over his exposed chest, sending electric jolts through the rest of his body.

"Because, my lovely Chihaya," the older angel purred into his ear, "you look very, *very* good in leather..."

"Kagetsuya! That's no answer!" he protested.

With one of his rare chuckles, the taller youth released him and claimed a space beside him to look at his own outfit. Chihaya had to admit, he preferred his outfit to that of his partner's. Kagetsuya wore a sleeveless coat that did absolutely nothing to hide his well-muscled body--which really was the desired effect, anyway--and tight, blue jeans cut in *very* strategic places.

Chihaya sat down on a couch, absently playing with his violet-black tresses. He and his partner had left their hair long, instead of the usual short styles they normally used around the Earthians. When his lover took a seat beside him, he began to put the customary braids in the beautiful, sun-kissed gold tresses.

"This is fun," remarked Michael from his place on the room's other couch, smirking a little, fingers entwined in his golden curls. "Earthians have such interesting entertainment! Although I have to admit, I really didn't think we were good enough to make it this far. Remind me to thank Uriel *again* for his help."

Chihaya envied the blonde archangel for his getup, a long-sleeved shirt with a faintly noticeable, dark, blue and green plaid pattern and loose black pants. The sleeves were cut in such a way that they showed off the smooth, pale skin of his shoulders.

Michael hopped up as Raphael entered the room, dressed impeccably in his white trenchcoat. "We're next," the dark-eyed angel announced as the blonde glomped him, then, tugging at the collar of his black shirt, added, "This coat's too hot for me."

"But that's the point, remember?" Michael replied, batting his eyelashes coyly. "This way, the routine'll go perfectly!"

Fixing dusk-sky eyes on his archangel partner, he muttered, "I'm not doing it."

"You are."

"No. I'm not."

"NEXT!!!" the yell came, announcing their turn to the rest of the world.

"I'm not and that's--" Raphael was cut off, taken by surprise by Michael's kiss.

"You're doing it." Crystal blue eyes twinkling, Michael released him and filed out after Kagetsuya and Chihaya.

"No. I'm *not,*" he murmured adamantly to no one in particular and followed suit.

+ + + + +

"Naaa... Tsumaran, yo..." Kodoku yawned, distaste written all over her face. "We've been here for *four hours*, minna! Why don't we just pick one?"

"Because we have to judge them all," Komadori answered in a monotone, so past being sick and tired of giving the same answer for the past hour and a half, it was an automatic response.

"What about those Weiß guys?!" Kimiko piped up indignantly, her tone so dangerously close to a whine. "They were *really* good! And bishounen, too, for that matter!"

"Baka!" A whack from Komadori. "Just because that Kudou guy was all over you, doesn't mean they're in."

The Japanese woman glared at her friend, but sat back in a sullen silence. 'They're just jealous Youji noticed me and not the rest of them!'

"NEXT!!!" Aurawing yelled, impatient to get this business over with so she could get off her arse, which was as sore as everyone else's, then added to Kimiko, "Besides, Youji-baby was just being nice."

*Shi~~~~~~~~~n*

Silence filled the room as all eyes were turned to her. She stared back blankly at them, the reason for their staring not registering.

"Youji... what?" Shara, expression incredulous, was the first to speak.

"Ohh! Na∙ru∙ho∙do∙!" Aurawing's eyes lit up when she finally got it. "What? Even Seravi calls him that!"

"Um, guys?" Iyo's voice didn't filter through the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah," agreed the aforementioned male. "Speaking of which, why am I here again?"

"Guys?"

"Something about since these are guys we're reviewing, we gotta have a guy here," Aurawing muttered absently. "Although you're maleness *is* rather questionable."

Cackling from the rest of the group, minus one Iyo Ichi.

"Hey! I resent--"

"GUYS!"

*Finally,* they all turned to Iyo, who had risen out of her chair, eyes glued to the stage. Apparently somewhat aware of their attention, she gestured forward with a small flutter of her hand to where the next group was setting up. At this all heads turned forward...and all jaws dropped.

"I... I claim the guitarist," Iyo said weakly as she fell back into her seat, eyes on the amethyst-eyed youth concentrated on tuning his guitar.

"What? Are you kidding?!" Komadori was sitting up in her chair, enraptured. "*I* claim him!"

"You two can *have* him," Kimiko put in, her breath short, gaze on the tall, teal-eyed blonde busied with his own instrument. "I take the drummer."

"I claim the bassist! I could just get lost in those innocent, blue eyes of his... Ooh, and I wonder who does his hair," Seravi said mock-dreamily in a falsetto, and was soon the target of flung clipboards and balled up pieces of paper. "Ah! Hey! Joudan! Joudan da yo! For the love of spandex, I was just kidding!"

"Spandex," the Gundam fans giggled.

"Oh, my gods, they're in! They're in!" Kimiko squealed. "They even have the dreamiest name... Eden's Boys..."

"That's what you said about every other group that's come today," Shara remarked dryly, rolling her eyes and gesturing for the performers to start. "Now, come on, people. One more group after this and we can all go home."

The beat of the first song was tapped out by the drummer and the music started.

"Who want's to go home?"

"Me," put in a slouching Aurawing, as the first few notes filled the auditorium. "I think the pain in my butt's cutting off the thought flow to my head. The most bishounen guys yet, and I don't do a thing."

[ Tasogare no machi o se ni dakiaeta ano koro ga mune o kasumeru

Karuhazumina kotoba ga toki ni hito o kizutsuketa soshite kimi wa inai yo ]

As soon as the singing began, they all fell silent, writing notes furiously and at the same time looking at the information they had on the band. The group was relatively new, apparently just starting out. However, they had all the requirements of rising stars. Not only were they good-looking--to put it mildly--but they had the talent, ambition, and resources to match. Kodoku's friend of a friend had introduced her to Uriel, who'd boasted about how great the group was. So, Eden's Boys were invited to perform, for the chance to sign with Sternlieb Records.

And what a performance it was.

"It's them. It's definitely them! They're the ones!" No question whose whisper that was.

As soon as the first song was finished, the band swung immediately into their second, this one more upbeat.

[ Namida wa boku ga fuku

Kono koi tobikonde

Shijousaigai konna kureijii ravu

Youte ni dakishimete

Shindemo hanasanai

Sora yo warero unmei no kisu ]

"They're good," marveled Kodoku. "They're *very* good..."

"Yeah, well, so were the others," Aurawing replied.

"Unless they pull a better stunt than the rest," Seravi added, cackling softly.

Oh, they'd seen many, many things done that day. Explosions, acrobatics, and the like. Pretty excessive for mere auditions, but they made the show that much more spectacular; the groups were *that* competitive.

"Oh, the talent's already impressive," Shara commented, eyes on the band, writing her remarks without looking at her clipboard. "If they manage something even barely on par with what the others have done so far, they're definitely getting my vote."

"They had mine the minute they got on stage."

Aurawing took a break from writing to bop Kimiko on the head. "For one thing, you've said *that* about all the other groups, too. For another, we're supposed to be *impartial.* There's still one more group after them."

The young woman blew her a raspberry, but said nothing else. Silence fell over the judging committee for the rest of the song.

"Our last selection," announced the guitarist--they quickly checked their papers--the violet-black-haired Chihaya, smoothly executing a bow without stopping his tuning his instrument, "is called 'Tactics.' "

Raphael, lead vocalist, narrowed his stormy gray eyes. Chihaya and the teal-eyed drummer exchanged looks... And was that a smirk on the bassist's lips, half hidden by his golden curls, as they launched into their final song?

[ Gira tto shita kimi no me ni Doki tto shita hirusagari

Shakki tto shita ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni ]

"Captivated." No one was sure who'd squeaked that out. "Mesmerized. Someone remind me to write what I think later."

Raphael, singing solo for this song, began to strut--yes, that was the only way to describe it--across the stage. Several breaths caught and more than one clipboard clattered to the floor at the display.

"Nevermind. I think I'm going to die right about now."

[ Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain no nomasete kurenai ka

Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta otoko to onna wa eien sa ]

[ Hageshiku Lady ] With one swift motion, the singer's white trenchcoat came off, revealing the black, skintight outfit he had underneath. [ Ah Give me your love

Ayashiku Lady I need your love ]

The rest of the song was lost to them, right down to even Seravi. No one blinked, no one breathed... No one *moved* in any way whatsoever., except one tiny, quiet remark.

"It's official. I'm dead."

Somehow, someone--no one was sure about who that was, either--still had enough wits in them to thank the group for coming and to tell them that they would be contacted no matter what the outcome... Most likely, though, those statements had been reflex.

+ + + + +

"This is absolutely nerve-wracking," murmured Chihaya, amethyst gaze fixed on some unknown point in the cloudless, Hawaii skies.

Uriel chuckled as he set his iced tea down. "Welcome to the most boring, excruciating activities in your new life, minna. Oh, and Raphael..." He winked at the archangel. "Lovely performance. Who came up with the idea?"

"You--you were there?" Raphael managed to choke out, dark eyes filled with surprise.

"Unfortunately, no. But I *did* manage to--ah--*acquire* a tape of your performance from a friend at the record company. In fact..." A wicked smile. "I have it with me right now."

The angel turned away, but not before Uriel managed a glimpse of the furious blush painting his cheeks. Michael buried his face in his partner's side, but the shaking of his shoulders indicated his quiet laughter. Even Chihaya was trying his best not to smile.

"What's wrong, Raphael-sama? It wasn't bad. In fact, you seemed like a *natural*!"

"He kept on saying before the performance he wasn't going to do it," Michael managed to put in.

Raphael frowned at the archangel. "I'm not *ever* doing that again."

"Oh, admit it, Raphael, you enjoyed it." The blonde put his face close to his partner's. "I know I did."

Just when nobody thought Raphael could get any redder, he did.

"Ah hah!" exclaimed the Miracle Voice. "So that's why you seemed so into it."

Any other comment was cut off by the ringing of the phone. In a second, Chihaya was out of his chair, picking up the receiver before it rang a second time. The three archangels exchanged looks.

"Moshi moshi! ...Um, yeah, I am...... Oh? ...Yes. Uh huh. Yeah, I can ask him..."

"If that's Hilton Hawaiian Village, tell them my answer is still no," Kagetsuya, who'd just entered the room, toweling his hair dry, muttered crossly.

"Oh, yeah, sure... No--I mean yes. Oh? ...Arigatou! A-aa. Hai. Shitsurei shimasu!"

The dark angel put the phone down, violet eyes shining.

"So?" Kagetsuya inquired simply.

Chihaya quite literally flew into his lover's arms and exclaimed happily, "We're did it! We got the contract, Kagetsuya!"

"Haaa! Omedetou gozaimasu!" Uriel, the first to recover from the shock, congratulated them and hopped up to hug them all.

"We did it! I can't believe it, but we did it, Uriel-sama!"

The calmer, quieter pair on the couch eyed the celebration coolly, but were grinning at the news.

"...Raphael...?"

"Nanda?"

"Up for another show?"

~FIN! XD~


End file.
